Eternal Reign
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: Sequel to The Summer King. Trouble brews for Klaus and Hayley as they find their lives threatened by a newly minted alliance, and a new prophecy and vision hangs over them both. Will the new mates be able to survive it all- even when it seems that fate itself is working against them?
1. Threes

**The sequel to** ** _The Summer King._** **An Originals AU.**

 **Summary: Trouble brews from the French Quarter to the quiet foothills of Colorado as vampires, werewolves, and witches are threatened by the newly minted alliance between a power hungry Alpha and a turncoat Hunter. Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall find themselves with targets painted on their backs, and along with this threat on both of their lives, a new prophecy and vision hangs over them both. Faced with an uncertain future, can the two new mates survive it all, even when it seems that even fate is against them?**

 **Rated M for violence, language, and sexual situations.**

 **Ooo0ooO**

" _If you were going to die, I was going to die with you. I couldn't stop thinking it over and over as you screamed, as I tried to kill her: you were my mate, my mate, my mate._ "

-Sarah J. Maas, A Court of Mist and Fury ( _A Court of Thorns and Roses_ , #2)

 **Ooo0ooO**

Chapter One: Threes

 _Three funerals in three months._

First, it had been the werewolf elder, Dedrick. The second murder came the following full moon, which left a vampire ravaged by a werewolf, and left for dead in the sunlight of the impending dawn. And when the third came, and the witch's body had been found in the ancestral grounds of the French Quarter, still no one asked nor wondered who had committed the crimes.

Tensions were high all along the land, from the vibrant life in the Quarter all the way to the quiet valley that held the quiet community of the Crescent Wolf Pack. A tentative alliance between the vampires, werewolves, and the witches were tested more and more as each month passed, and as each group had to bury one of their own. The alliance seemed ready to collapse in on itself as quickly as it had formed.

Somewhere in the heart of a forgotten ranch in the middle of nowhere, a large group debated what action needed to be taken next. An even mix of the three affected groups, they rationalized, argued, and talked their way through several days without reaching a conclusion.

Seated amongst the other vampires, Rebekah Mikaelson tapped her long, red fingernails against the wooden table in a rabid rhythm. On either side of her sat her brothers Kol and Elijah, the former looking bored and the other reserved as ever.

"Must we continue sitting through this?" Rebekah asked in a low voice.

"Yes. He asked us to," Elijah reminded her.

"If this is so important, why did _he_ show up?" Kol challenged, rubbing a hand over his eyes in exasperation.

"He's coming," Elijah said, the perfect picture of patience. "You and I both know why he was held up."

"I don't know why they had to bother with it at all-,"

Elijah interrupted his sister, casting her a raised brow look. "Must I explain it again, Rebekah? I do believe there is nothing wrong with your hearing, dear sister."

Ignoring the slight, Rebekah blew out a breath, scattering her bangs from her eyes. Her gaze turned towards the dark skinned vampire seated close to the liaison for the werewolves, Mason Lockwood, and her lips curled.

Marcel was in the middle of a debate with a witch, whose named slipped Rebekah's mind. _Bonnie, perhaps_ , she thought. But she kept an eye on her vampire, appreciating how he was wearing the new shirt she had recently purchased for him-

The barn door swung opened, interrupting Rebekah from her musings.

The others stood as a pair entered the barn side by side, each looking equally tired and drawn. It seemed only respectful to stand for the former Summer King and the Werewolf Queen.

Hayley Marshall moved to stand at the head of the table closest to the werewolves. Her hazel eyes were shadowed, but they did not waver as they scanned the crowd before she spoke.

"Thank you for coming here. I know we were delayed for some time, and I apologize. The funeral for the witch Katie went on longer than we anticipated." Her attention turned towards the witches, to whom she gave her condolences.

Hayley then moved to sit next to her Beta, Mason, while Klaus moved to take the seat which Elijah had reserved for him. Klaus nodded at his siblings in greeting, noting the bored look on his sister's face, before turning his attention back on Hayley.

Folding her hands, the Alpha sighed deeply.

On the inside, Hayley tampered down the urge to shift and run away; away from all of this, the murders, the search for Aiden and Damon that seemed endless, the constant trouble... She wanted a moment of peace, to enjoy some quiet away from a crowd. But right now, she wasn't just Hayley, she had to be an Alpha for her pack, for the other packs, as well as an equal member of this meeting.

Before she spoke again, she turned her gaze towards an awaiting pair of dark blue eyes.

Even though he sat twenty feet away from her, Klaus could feel the turmoil inside his mate as if it were his own. And perhaps, it was shared. He knew she was tired. _He_ was tired. Lately it seemed like there had been nothing but death and traveling from one funeral to the next, before making the journey to the neutral grounds on which Hayley had requested this gathering be held at.

A old and still familiar rush of rage coarsed through his veins, making his fists clench beneath the table. He could still see the haunted look on Hayley's face as she buried a member of her pack, and the cold and almost vacant expression she bore when she watched Marcel bury the vampire Thierry, which had stayed in place when they had both paid their respects to the witches.

And the culprits were still roaming free. Somewhere out there, the werewolf Aiden, with delusions of power and birthrights, was working alongside the Hunter Damon, who had turned his back on the truce brokered between the Hunters and the other supernaturals.

 _I will kill them both with my bare hands,_ snarled Klaus' thoughts, _Or with nothing but my fangs._

Then Hayley leaned forward, and the shirt she wore gaped slightly, exposing his bite mark to his burning gaze. Its reminder took the edge off of Klaus' anger, the reminder that despite all of this, there was a promise of a future.

 _If you live that long_ , a small voice whispered in his mind.

Shaking his head, Klaus offered Hayley the smallest of smiles and a slight nod of encouragement. He watched as she drew in yet another breath, before she began addressing the crowd again with the latest updates.

With the echoing whisper of doubt, Klaus plastered on a neutral face and tried not to think of all the ways he would kill the fools who dared to stand between him and his future with Hayley.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Author's Note: Welcome to _Eternal Reign_! Thank you for following our heroines on the next step of their journey- are you ready?**

 **As always, inspirational songs that remind you of our beloved Klayley are very welcome and will be added to the Summer King Spotify playlist.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Packs and Protocols

Chapter Two: Packs and Protocols

Davina was worried.

With every passing day, a now familiar feeling of dread crept further along her skin. She felt like she was lost at sea, and was barely staying afloat. As each swell broke, she found herself treading harder to keep her head above water.

"This is not going to end well," was all she had offered to Hayley after the werewolf's last visit. Without any recent visions, Davina felt blind to what the future might hold.

Sophie and Bonnie were worried too, but with the new alliance came hope, and for now, that would have to be enough.

Sighing, Davina pushed the hair from her eyes. She stared at her reflection, noting how tired she looked. Despite the flawless, youthful face she bore at seventeen, her eyes seemed older, much too old.

"You okay?"

Davina turned to see Bonnie standing at her bedroom doorway. "Yeah," she said. "Tired."

Bonnie smiled in understanding. "Come on," she said, turning. "Your sister has dinner ready."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Restless green eyes shifted over the landscape, taking in every detail, reciting it to memory.

A cold, gray sea smashed into rugged coastline, and a dark sky rumbled with the promise of thunder. The air smelled like salt and something bitter, and Hayley knew it would only be moments before lightning crashed.

Unlike the gentler swells of the Pacific that she had once visited with Klaus, Hayley found that she preferred the stormy seas of the east. It matched the turmoil within.

She had travelled down to the eastern pack territory to visit with their Beta, who now stood as their interim Alpha in place of her mate. Laura, a black haired werewolf who only came to Hayley's chin, had stood proudly in front of the other Alpha, but Hayley could see the grief etched along her black eyes, turning them dark as pitch.

Hayley and Laura had discussed the best course of action should Aiden return, before Hayley had left. She had found her way to the sea, and watched as the storm rolled in.

Rain, as cold and as sharp as glass, began falling in heavy sheets. Then lightning erupted, a bright white spear, striking down on the ocean with a loud crash of thunder.

Hayley stood for a moment longer, soaked to the bone. She turned her face skyward, allowing the rain to wash away any tears that may have fallen. When her gaze returned to the churning sea, her hand reached up, ghosting over a nearly faded mating mark. She then turned her back to the storm, slipping away into the gray and the cold.

She allowed herself to think that the stinging in her eyes was thanks to the saltwater air, to the rain, not any tears from sadness… or the sudden, deep blossoming of anger that swelled in her chest slowly, not unlike how the storm clouds had crept in slowly, only to unleash their fury in one fell swoop.

It nearly choked her, and she forced herself to swallow it back as she marched to her car. Instead, she bared her teeth.

 _Not now. Don't lose control now_ , her wolf told her from within. _You'll have your revenge._

And when Klaus found her later, after she had made the journey back to New Orleans, he noticed how the obvious anger he had seen in her expression before had given way to something more cold and calculating.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"Hayley? Love?"

Looking up, Hayley smiled. "Hey. Sorry, lost in thought."

Klaus sat down next to her. She had taken to sitting on the balcony in the Abattoir that faced out towards the forest rather than towards town. In her hands was a warm cup of coffee, dark and sweet, but it was untouched.

Studying her, he noted that the cold look she had had earlier was replaced by a gentler, thoughtful expression. Her eyes no longer resembled cold cut emeralds, but had softened, with brown melting into green, like the colors of the forest she was looking at.

"You've barely spoken since you got back," he said. "Was your journey a success?"

Hayley's brow flickered, and her lips twisted slightly. "I guess." She finally sipped her coffee. "The pack is in disarray without their Alpha. Laura taking over is a quick fix, but…"

"Is she not capable of being the Alpha?" Klaus asked.

"No, it's not that." She sighed. "It has the potential to get complicated. Without the true Alpha, the pack is vulnerable to any rogue wolves that might try to take over. And if any wolves that are currently in the pack get that urge too, that would leave Laura in a difficult position." When she saw his curious look, Hayley continued. "She can step down if she chooses. But if she wants to, she can issue a challenge and fight for the title."

Klaus remembered Hayley's own story about how she became an Alpha. "Does that mean there's potential bloodshed?"

"It's an old custom to fight to the death. It's archaic. I think I only got away from it due to my bloodline, but Laura isn't a descendant from the oldest one…" She shook her head. "Long ago, the elders of the pack could intervene and banish the wolf from the pack for violating the law."

Klaus' brows rose. "The title of Alpha for the eastern pack is void, is it not?" When Hayley nodded, Klaus frowned. "Then it seems only right to have Laura take the position to establish some stability."

"I brought that up. It's only difficult since there is the possibility that Aiden will return…" The implications and possibilities were endless, and were unspoken between them both. "Plus, she admitted that taking the role, becoming the new Alpha, would feel like a betrayal. He was- _is_ \- her mate."

Nodding, Klaus felt he could understand that much. Although the law of the lycans were still new to him, he could see why Laura would hesitant in taking on the role, despite the crimes that Aiden had committed against the werewolf community. It was never easy, in anything, when you loved the one that now held the title of traitor, even monster.

But Klaus also knew he could not sway the mates from their course, whatever it may be. Right now, he focused on his own mate.

"Where are your siblings?" Hayley asked after a moment.

"I believe Rebekah is out with Marcel, Elijah is with Katherine, and Kol is out gallivanting about the town."

Hayley twisted her mood ring, which was a dark, indistinguishable color. "What are we going to do?"

The change in her voice made Klaus look up and into her eyes. She spoke in a soft whisper, but it was heavy, full of worry and doubt. He reached for her hand, taking it in both of his, pulling it close to his chest. He could see the change- the apparent lack of coldness- and in its place was nothing but bleaker emotions.

"They cannot hide from us forever," he said.

"I'm not worried about them hiding," Hayley admitted.

"Tell me," he requested.

Images of the Hunters ascending into the Quarter flooded Hayley's mind, and the fights that had ensued; then the witch's involvement, and the visions. She saw herself standing over three graves once more, and she saw herself standing over the bodies of those they had lost in the battles before. The Hunter Vickie, Jackson…

Bile threatened to rise up, and Hayley felt herself choking again. She cling to her mate's hand, using it to ground herself. With control came the anger again, coursing like a river through her veins, and once more she heard her wolf snarling, but this time it did not speak.

"Hayley?"

Hayley found Klaus' blue gaze pinned to her. "This is not going to end well," she whispered, echoing Davina's earlier warning.

Instead of replying, Klaus pulled her into his arms. He forced down his own anger, stroking Hayley's hair softly. He wanted to reassure her, but instead, he pulled her inside and closed the door.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes. They don't know we are coming."

"Good. And you're sure you can bring them over to our side?"

There was an arrogant scoff. "The interim leader will, and with her will come the others. After all, she does love me."

"Questionable as to why."

"This was _your_ idea. I wanted to stick to the original plan."

"Numbers will give us more of an advantage."

"And what happens when your _brothers_ intervene? What about the alliance?"

"Fuck the alliance. That will fall. We'll make sure it does."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed _Eternal Reign_ so far! **

**AryaTindomiel, as always, your reviews and PMs are much appreciated. I have not read the _A Court of Thorns and Roses_ series, it is on my "to read" list as well. I saw the quote and the first chapter of _Eternal Reign_ began writing itself in my head. To answer some of your questions... The three who were killed were killed for a reason, which will be answered in a later chapter. Hayley's wolf pack's "name" is the Crescent Pack, western pack is just a reference to its geographical location/territory. Crescent Pack is referencing the bloodline that Hayley comes from, as well as her birthmark, hence the name. Marcel and Rebekah's relationship will become more defined as time goes on, so stay tuned. And thank you for the new songs! **

**Please review!**


	3. When I'm With You

Chapter Three: When I'm With You

 _ **Present Day**_

Soft strands of music played through the air, which was quiet and still.

" _I don't know what it is but I got that feeling_

 _Waking up in this bed next to you, swear the room- yeah- got no ceiling_

 _If we lay, let the day just pass us by_

 _I might get to too much talking, I might have to tell you something..._ "

Klaus leaned against the distant wall, only half hearing the music, since his attention was solely focused on the woman sleeping quietly among the silky, messy sheets of his bed. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes drank her in.

Hayley rolled onto her stomach, exposing the lovely arch of her bare back to her mate's wandering gaze. It traced her shoulders, with a mating scar on one side and a birthmark on the other, and followed the curve of her spine to where the sheets draped tantalizingly across the rest of her. Although the rest was hidden, Klaus knew it all, every inch of her honeyed skin as intimately as his own.

The sounds of the city waking up alerted Klaus that dawn had come and gone, but he did not move. His thoughts were lost, and he felt no urge to deprive himself from the view before him.

Hayley took a long while to wake up, having not slept well for days. The previous night was a full moon, and after a long run through the woods and the marshlands, the Hybrid and the werewolf had returned to their shared rooms exhausted.

When her eyes opened, she could sense his gaze on her. It was a tickling awareness, and when she rolled over and sat up, she was greeted with the sight of his familiar smirk. He was dressed in nothing but loose jeans that hung low on his hips, and her own eyes looked him over appreciatively.

 _Damn, he's beautiful._

As if he heard her thoughts, Klaus moved to sit at the edge of the bed. His eyes gleamed. "Good morning, my little wolf." He reached out, running a hand through Hayley's short hair.

It had been a few weeks ago when Hayley had disappeared for a few hours while Klaus was meeting with the vampires, and had returned with hair that fell above her shoulders. When Klaus asked her why, having liked her long hair, Hayley had shrugged and claimed she needed a change.

The truth, unspoken between the pair, hung heavy in the air before Hayley had changed the subject.

Klaus pushed away that thought, before tracing her lips. Right now, that did not seem to matter. All that mattered was the quiet morning and the sleepy but inviting smile she was giving him.

" _Damn_

 _I like me better when I'm with you..._ "

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _ **Three Weeks Ago**_

When night fell over the Quarter, it was too still and too quiet. Even the birds did not sing, nor did the frogs croak. The air was humid and fog crawled low to the ground.

Rebekah and Kol walked along one of the back streets that lead back to the Abattoir. They spoke softly, neither of them really paying attention to their surroundings.

If they had not been Originals, that night would have been their last. But since they were the Originals, the bright, silver arrows that were aimed at their hearts missed and were buried in the dirt inches away from where they both had been standing. When they looked for their attackers, they were met with the sight of Damon Salvatore, armed to the teeth with silver weapons, and with a white oak stake that was hidden in the pocket of the leather jacket he wore.

Miles away, Hayley heard Kol's yell when his arm was cut open by a silver sword. She had been out in her wolf form, unable to sleep, and sprinted towards the noise. When she burst into the clearing, fangs bared and fur bristling, a dark, massive wolf cut her off when she lunged for the Hunter.

Aiden had snarled before he went for her throat, but even with his size and strength, he was no match for the other Alpha. He was left bleeding on the middle of the street while Hayley shifted back to her human form to step in front of the Mikaelsons, eyes blazing with fury.

Damon smirked before sending a dagger through the air, which Hayley dodged, but she was unprepared for the follow up attack. The Hunter grabbed her long hair, gripping it tight by the roots, and pressed his sword to her throat. The sharp edge sliced into her skin, and blood slid down her throat, down her collarbone like a dark red river.

Then the other vampires showed up, but it was one glance at a furious Klaus Mikaelson that sent the Hunter running with an injured comrade in tow. Klaus nearly went after them, but was stopped by the sight of his bleeding mate.

Hayley laid on the street, watching Damon's disappearing figure, with the scent of her own blood flooding her senses. Her glassy eyes drifted to the chunk of hair next to her, having been ripped out when Damon roughly threw her to the ground before running away.

Although the wound healed itself, and the lingering scar faded, the haunting sensation of a hand locked in her hair and a knife at her throat proved to be too much for Hayley. The next day, she went off to the nearest hair salon and ordered several inches to be cut off; while her still dull eyes stared into nothing while she sat in that chair, not noticing when wisps of hair fell to the floor.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _ **Present Day**_

In another wing of the Abattoir, a dark hand ran through long, pale tresses. Marcel watched as Rebekah's eyes drifted half shut with pleasure, and a smirk threatened to erupt across his lips.

The lazy morning found the couple in Rebekah's rooms, or rather, their rooms. The balcony doors were left open and Marcel could hear music playing somewhere else. Rebekah had risen early, waking Marcel with her lips trailing along his bare skin. After they had enjoyed each other, the Original had moved to sit at her vanity, brushing her mussed hair into more manageable curls.

It was like it had always been with them- easy, as natural as breathing. They moved with and around each other with decades of practiced ease; although their life together could never be described as mundane or boring. Both of them possessed tempers that were too quick to go off, they were stubborn, but they were also loyal, none moreso than to each other. Even when they fought, argued, disagreed, they understood each other, they were the other's ally, they belonged to no one but each other, always and forever. It was their unspoken truth.

Marcel had been there that night, having arrived with the other vampires after a scout had alerted the others to the attack. He saw Rebekah standing there with a ripped blouse and a healing wound on her side. Her blue eyes spat anger, turned towards where the Hunter and injured Alpha had gone. When he called her name, she turned towards him and went to him. She leaned against him, pressing her forehead against his chest.

Rebekah had not said a word, but she didn't need to. He knew. He saw the way her eyes went to her brothers, then Hayley, and how her grip on him tightened briefly, before a blank look settled across her features. A perfect, impassive mask.

They had not spoken about that night. He noticed when Hayley came back one day with short hair, and he had looked to Rebekah, who was staring at the other women with an odd look in her eyes. Then she shook her head at him. _Don't ask._

The promise of a smirk changed to a frown, and Marcel maneuvered himself so he was the one sitting and Rebekah was perched on his lap. She gave him a questioning look and ran a hand down his cheek, her thumb caressing the corner of his mouth.

"They tried to kill you," he finally said, jaw clenched and eyes hard.

Rebekah let out a low, soft breath. "Yes. They tried to kill Kol too."

The muscles in Marcel's jaw kept jumping. " _Why?_ "

"Hayley has a theory," Rebekah said, still speaking calmly. "That they wanted to kill one member of each supernatural group, including an Original, to send a message."

Marcel stared at her. "To send a message," he repeated.

"That they're a _threat_ ," Rebekah said, her calm voice slipping into a growl.

It made sense, in a strange way, to Marcel. Killing a werewolf, a witch, a vampire, and an Original would send a message that these men were not to be underestimated. But something else was nagging at him.

"The truce," he said suddenly. "They're trying to break the truce."

Rebekah looked at him, brows furrowed. Her expression then dawned with realization, before clouding over with anger. "They won't succeed."

"We don't know that," Marcel cautioned. "It's still in the works. Same goes for the one with the Hunt-," Marcel stopped mid-sentence.

When their gaze met again, their thoughts were the same.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Author's Note: This chapter includes lyrics from I Like Me Better by Lauv.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Truth Hurts

Chapter Four: Truth Hurts

Jeremy sat alone, watching the other Hunters from a distance. He could see April talking to Stefan, who was more quiet than usual after what happened with…

A dark frown marred the lone Hunter's features. Damon's betrayal had affected them all differently. For him, it was unforgivable. After centuries, the change in the Hunter's duties had long been overdue, and this threatened that change. Then there was the truce, not just between the supernaturals, but between them and the Hunters.

Plucking a blade of grass, he twirled it between his fingers. His mind continued to wander.

Tucked away in his pocket, left on silent, his phone rang over and over, unnoticed.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Two pairs of golden eyes tracked the movements of another wolf, who paced in front of them. Soft growls erupted from the timber colored wolf every now and then, like mutters.

Mason sat quietly, as he had been for the last thirty minutes. Next to him, also in his wolf form, was Klaus. The gray wolf had his ears back, eyeing his mate with concern.

The Beta knew that Hayley was worrying, especially since they had not heard back from the Hunters.

A sharp snarl drew him from his thoughts. Hayley shifted back, her eyes still glowing. "Where are they?"

Mason recognized that tone- she had adopted it soon after becoming Alpha. He straightened and shifted back. "They will be back soon," he said calmly. "You know you can trust Eve."

Hayley released a breath, scattering her hair from her eyes. They dropped to Klaus, who was still staring at her with wolfish eyes. "I'm fine."

Mason bit back a sigh. She had been saying that for a while now, in that exact tone of voice. He didn't believe it for a second- none of them did. None of them were _fine_.

Klaus' gaze shifted to look over Hayley's shoulders and he stood quickly. A flash of white indicated Eve's return, and soon the white wolf was upon them, breathing heavily.

Eve shifted and met Hayley's gaze first. "They're safe," she said immediately, and Hayley released another breath.

"And they know…?"

Eve nodded. "They are aware of the recent… events," the older woman said diplomatically.

It didn't go unnoticed that Hayley's hand briefly drifted up to touch the ends of her short hair. But no one said anything, apart from the softest growl from Klaus.

The Hybrid shifted back finally. His eyes were dark, flecked with gold, and his features were tense. "Where are they now?"

"Hidden," Eve replied. "Jeremy will get you a message when it's safe."

Hayley's fingers drummed against her legs before they clenched. "Good. Thank you, Eve."

Eve nodded, then exchanged a glance with Mason. When the Beta shook his head, a frown dipped the corners of Eve's mouth before she turned to walk away. Mason quietly followed, leaving his Alpha alone with her mate.

 **Ooo0ooO**

She could feel the intensity of his gaze on her, and it was like feeling the sun's heat against her skin. She knew what he wanted to ask, and her throat wanted to close that the thought of telling him the truth.

The truth hurt, sometimes more than any lingering bruise or scar.

A voice in her mind told her to tell him, he was her mate, someone she could trust above all others. It sounded like Eve's voice.

But another voice, one that was softer and somehow dark, whispered, and told her to keep it to herself, that it was none of his business.

Hayley wished, for a brief moment, they would both just shut up.

"Hayley."

Realizing she had closed her eyes tightly, Hayley opened them and saw Klaus standing in front of her. His gaze was softer now, bluer, like the bottom of a lake. His hand reached out, fingertips grazing the soft skin of her cheek, softly.

 _Are you implying we should be friends?_

 _I think it beats the alternative._

Had it only been a short while ago when she had extended the hand of friendship to a perfect stranger, one who so many had feared? Wasn't it not too long ago when she had broken down those walls he had built up for centuries, and in return, he had gotten past hers?

Where was that strong, empathetic woman now? Where was that leader? She felt small, hidden, tucked away in the recesses of Hayley's subconscious now, buried under fear and anger and hurt. She felt alone, a victim of her own isolation. Even her wolf felt distant from her.

Then she realized Klaus was closer to her, his lips hovering near her ear. "I'm right here, my little wolf."

Hayley turned slightly, the tip of her nose brushing against his jaw. She felt his hands run gently through her hair, and heard him murmuring in her ear. When she inhaled, she could smell his scent, warm and familiar, a combination of the forest and his cologne.

Her hands slid up his chest on their own accord, before latching behind his neck. Her body sidled into his, and her cheek found its place against his chest, over his heart.

"Will you tell me?"

Hayley's fingers tightened briefly against him, before they relaxed. Somehow, Klaus maneuvered her onto his lap, with her body cradled into his, while he sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. His eyes never left her when she quietly told him everything- why she cut her hair, why she had been so distant, her fears and anger, and lastly, the overwhelming feeling that she was failing as an Alpha.

When she finished, her hazel eyes lifted to meet his gaze. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest, and she quickly realized that shutting herself off from her mate had hurt her in more ways than one.

Klaus' jaw was clenched, but his hands never stopped caressing her back, her hair, gently. Hayley reached up, brushing a hand against his cheek, feeling the muscles relax from her coaxing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she whispered.

"Why didn't you?" Klaus asked, his voice slightly gruff.

"I…" She searched for the words. "I felt weak," she said finally, after a moment. "I've been through worst fights than that, but right then, I felt like… I felt my own mortality." Her brows furrowed. "I've never been so acutely aware of the fact that I might die than in that moment."

This time, Klaus' grip tightened on her. He remembered the sword at her throat, the blood that trickled down her skin… A brush of her knuckles against his jaw brought Klaus out of those dark memories.

Turning, he kissed the tender skin of her throat, right where the sword had been. He nuzzled her, torn between wanting to kill the men who had done this to her, and wanting to stay here, comfort her, and hold her, for just a little while longer.

He chose the latter.

The anger that boiled under his skin, dark and acute, was swallowed back, buried deep within, to be released another day.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Locked in the safety of the shop. Davina and the other witches sat at a table in the back, quietly ruffling through tarot cards without trying to read anything in particular.

The youngest witch kept thinking of her new vision- the one of Hayley, with Hybrid features, sitting in a nursery. She shuddered anytime those gold and black eyes seemed to focus on her.

Leaning back in her chair, she breathed in deeply. They had been burning some sage, to ward off evil, and lavender, for calm. It was getting late, so she considered calling it a night, and then…

Her body slumped in the chair, her eyes rolling back.

Sophie cried out her name, but it fell on deaf ears.

When she came to, Davina blinked a few times. Her mind cleared and her brow furrowed in confusion. She couldn't recall seeing any new visions, nothing more than the latest one…

"Davina?"

Turning towards her sister's voice, she saw the wide eyed, fearful look that Sophie wore. Bonnie looked equally afraid, and shocked, but her eyes were locked on the table top.

Davina looked down and gasped.

The tarot cards were all scorched, with nothing but black ash left behind, which spelled out a prophetic message across the white tablecloth-

 _Death will follow the deathless ones, and an eternal reign will birth a reckoning that will bring the end to all._

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	5. Witches and Wolves

Chapter Five: Witches and Wolves

 _Death will follow the deathless ones, and an eternal reign will birth a reckoning that will bring the end to all._

The ashy remains of the tarot cards left behind an acrid, burnt smell in the air.

Davina trembled as she stared down at the words. She tried to swallow, but her throat was suddenly dry. She looked at her sister with wide eyes. "Sophie?"

Sophie's expression morphed into something more grim. "We need to contact Hayley."

Bonnie's eyes darted to the dark haired witch. "Remember last time we told her about one of Davina's prophecies?"

Sighing, Sophie nodded. "Regardless, she needs to know." She reached out to wrap an arm around Davina's shoulders. "It will be all right."

Bonnie stood, walking to the shop window. She peered out to the dark streets. "Let's pray that's true."

Then she snapped the drapes shut.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The wind snapped coldly through the streets of New Orleans the next morning. Deep within the forest, Hayley stood at the edge of a lake, staring out at nothing. Her memories of this place drifted through her mind briefly.

 _Kill him! Mark him!_

She shivered.

A slight breeze alerted her of another's presence. When she turned, her eyes widened.

 _A ghost..._

Thierry gave her a slight smile. "Hello, Hayley."

Hayley blinked. Another memory flashed through her mind- one of Thierry in the Garden, dirty and trapped in vervain-soaked ropes.

 _Help me. Please._

"Where have you been?" Hayley asked, approaching the vampire slowly.

Thierry shrugged. "Hiding. Some of the vampires don't agree with the truce with the Hunters, especially now with one of their own going rogue with a wolf. I've been with them."

Hayley stiffened. "Are they gathering together to-,"

"No," Thierry interrupted. "Not like that. More for... protection."

Hayley frowned. If the vampires didn't feel safe, then who's to say the other supernautrals didn't feel the same way?

Thierry's eyes softened. "You're not failing them."

Hayley's eyes went to his. "What?"

The vampire gave her another smile. "I remember that night you saved me."

"In the Garden?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "During the games."

Hayley's fists clenched. She struggled not to shudder as the memory of Tyler, under Klaus' sway, nearly killed Thierry, all while laughing.

"You stopped him," Thierry said, as if he were reading her thoughts. "You stopped them all."

"I only played into the whole game," Hayley muttered, lowering her gaze.

"No," Thierry said firmly. "You stopped it all. You _changed_ everything, Hayley. This was not supposed to end this way. I was supposed to die in the games, like the others, and Klaus was supposed to always be the Summer King."

Hayley nearly flinched at the old title.

"You changed it all," Thierry repeated. "You showed us a different way, a better way. Don't you see?"

"I don't feel like that person anymore," she confessed on a whisper.

Thierry stared at her, the woman who refused to meet his gaze. No, she was not the same person who stopped the fighting, who radiated power and kindness. She was a shadow of herself.

"I've decided which one you are," he said gently.

This time, Hayley did look up at him, only to furrow her brows.

"You're brave, Hayley. Alpha of Alphas. The Werewolf Queen."

Instead of flinching, Hayley's heart raced at _that_ old title. Her hands trembled at her sides.

Stepping back, the vampire met her gaze, then dipped his head respectfully. "May your reign be eternal."

Then he was gone.

He had faded away, like an apparition. Hayley had heard stories of how ghosts were real, but had always scoffed at the notion.

 _There's no such thing as ghosts_ , she would say mockingly.

But there was no denying the way her heart raced, or the lingering scent that she had identified as his...

It seemed like a memory, like a dream.

 _Alpha of Alphas. The Werewolf Queen_ , the ghost had said.

No, it hadn't been a dream, nor a memory.

It was a reminder.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The witches found her a little while later, staring at the rising moon with eyes that gleamed.

It was Davina who paused first. She stared at Hayley as her eyes roamed over the other woman. She could feel the pulse of power from here and Hayley's aura was radiating a deep golden color that often surrounded werewolves. Wasn't it just a few days ago when Hayley's aura was a murky, dull shade of gray?

Then Hayley's eyes shifted towards the girl. They were nearly gold and that gave Davina a jolt, since her mind kept flashing to the prophecy.

Davina wanted to tremble like she had at the shop. She wanted to cower behind Sophie, and let her sister hide her from the world. But still, she stared at Hayley, who looked more like her old self than ever, and she found her own chin lifting.

"Hayley," she greeted.

The Alpha turned completely to face the witches. She saw the tension humming between the trio and the way Davina was looking at her. The last time she saw that look, it was because...

"You had another vision."

"Not exactly," Davina said, stepping forward. "But I need to show you."

Since she was not holding a picture, Hayley got her meaning. She nodded, stepping forward too. Her eyes closed when the young witch's fingers brushed against her forehead.

Words flashed across her mind, burned into a wooden table.

When she opened her eyes again, two words were still seared into her vision.

 _Eternal reign._

 _May your reign be eternal._

Hayley's breath caught. "It's already happening."

 **Ooo0ooO**

There was something about coming home.

Hayley stared up at the Abattoir, and wondered when it exactly started being home, like her territory deep in Colorado.

The wind stirred, bringing the warm, familiar scent of her mate. He stood at the entrance, watching her with those dark blue eyes and a smirk.

"What's amusing you, my little wolf?"

Hayley hadn't realized she was smiling until he addressed it. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely, running her fingers through his hair. That smile widened when he growled softly at her ministrations.

Klaus reached up, tracing the curve of her jaw, studying her. "Something is different."

Hayley smiled again. "I went for a walk, talked to an old friend. Met with some witches. The usual."

Chuckling, Klaus moved on to tracing her bottom lip. "And what did you discuss?"

Hayley's eyes flashed, a mix of hazel and gold. "I guess I just needed a reminder of who I am. What I am."

Klaus lifted a brow, but he felt himself responding to the fire blazing in her eyes. "Which is?"

A wolfish grin was her initial response, before leaning closer to him. "An Alpha," she murmured, kissing him softly. "Your mate." Another kiss. "The Werewolf Queen."

Klaus' hands tightened around her. "I thought you did not wish to be called by that title."

"Only if you'll be by my side. As the Summer King."

"What do you have planned, my little wolf?" Klaus asked, his eyes bleeding gold at his own forgotten title.

Leaning in to whisper in his ear, she told him.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Author's Note: A shorter update, I know. I'm working on another Klayley fanfic, _Throughout Eternity_ , so I'll (hopefully) be publishing another update for both stories soon. **

**Please review!**


	6. Crown Me Yours

Chapter Six: Crown Me Yours

 _Diary Entry- Unknown Author, Unknown Year_

It would be some time before the story of the Summer King and his Werewolf Queen would be known.

Years would pass and the story would be told through written tales and hushed whispers; and for many, it would be the story they would tell when they thought about the monster and his mate who fought against fate and prophecy, against those who thought that their story would end as a tragedy.

They would tell their children, grandchildren, and others with a smile that the story was not a tragedy.

The only tragedy would be the thought that this story had an ending.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus felt Hayley's lips brush against the shell of his ear as she whispered. His hands had latched themselves onto her hips, and their grip tightened at that simple sensation, then again at her words.

"It's time to issue a challenge. Let's see if Aiden is truly ready to be an Alpha."

"And the Hunter?"

Her teeth were bared, sharp and white in the growing darkness. "Will be hunted."

"How?"

Hayley leaned back, taking one of Klaus' hands in hers. She began to lead him upstairs, back to their rooms. "I will dispatch a team of wolves. I have a connection through the northern pack. She's an... expert, if you will."

Klaus arched a golden brow in question.

Hayley merely smirked. When the door closed behind him, she pressed herself against him, pushing him back against the wall. Her eyes were hungry, searching his, her lips a temptation he couldn't resist.

"It's time to reclaim what it rightfully ours," she said, her nails scraping down his chest. "No more hiding in the shadows. It's me and you now."

"As it will always be," Klaus told her, taking her into his embrace, laning down to whisper in her ear like she had,

"My queen."

 **Ooo0ooO**

It would be hours before they reemerged from their rooms, ravenous for something other than each other.

Mating scars were fresh, blood red against golden skin, and were bared for all to see. For all to know.

Hayley's short hair was tangled as she walked through the kitchen, humming to herself. The old shirt she wore did little to hide the finger shaped bruises on her thighs, all received from being taken roughly against the wall.

 _His hands tightened on her thighs, pulling them apart, since he craved the heat pouring from between them..._

 _Hayley gasped and cried out, fingers sliding into Klaus' hair as his lips and tongue devoured her- while the only thing keeping her standing was his firm grip keeping her from falling over, even as she climaxed again and again..._

When she turned to grab a glass from the cupboard, the shirt slipped off her shoulder. The mating scar would heal slowly, like it always did.

 _When they finally made it to the bed, Hayley had Klaus pressed against the sheets as she crawled over him, stalking him like a predator to prey..._

 _His hands found their place on her hips as she descended upon his length, and as her head fell back on a moan, Klaus growled loudly at the way her warm, wet walls fluttered around him..._

 _Then she began moving, her nails scratching red lines against his chest, shoulders, and back; and then their teeth found the other's shoulder, and together they bit one another..._

 _When they climaxed once more, the twin cries that were ripped from their throats echoed down the halls..._

"Oh my," said a drawling voice. "What _have_ you been up to?"

 **Ooo0ooO**

Kol figured when he walked back into the Abattoir that he would go into the kitchen, have a glass of blood, then would amuse himself with the night life in New Orleans. When he saw the half-naked werewolf in the kitchen, however, his amusement turned to her.

When Hayley turned to face him, he noted the lack of embarrassment in her expression. Instead, she gave him a cool look, topped with a raised brow. He couldn't help but grin at her.

"What have _you_ been up to?" she countered, turning again to get another glass before pushing it in his direction.

He nodded in thanks. "Oh, you know. This and that."

The follow up look shot in his direction told him she didn't buy the fib. Leaning a hip against the counter, Hayley gestured for him to continue, while she drank a glass of water, and he a glass of blood.

Sighing, Kol tapped a finger against the glass. His family ring clinked against it. "I've been trying to see if I could track down the witches. Not the ones here," he clarified, "but the coven you said came to... get rid of Alaric."

Hayley shuddered at the memory of Alaric's death, the sound of his bones snapping, the smell of his flesh burning...

"Why?" Hayley asked, taking a sip of water to fight off the urge to vomit.

"Because a powerful coven means a powerful ally."

"Or a powerful enemy."

"Why would the witches join Damon and Aiden? What do they have to gain by joining them, other than ending up dead like their sisters?"

"Witches are mercurial," Hayley said, putting aside her water. "Don't forget Katie was Alaric's lover before she turned against him."

"Because she had a reason," Kol pointed out. "Damon is like Alaric, all they want is to hunt the supernaturals, which includes the witches. If we get Katie and her coven in our corner, then we stand a better chance against what lies in front of us."

Hayley frowned. She knew that the Hunter and the supposed Alpha were doing the same as they were- gathering allies. The only catch was what ally would land in each corner, and how they would match up when the groups finally collided.

"I'm issuing a challenge to Aiden," Hayley stated, crossing her arms.

Kol's brows shot up. "An actual Alpha challenge? To the death?"

Something flickered across Hayley's eyes, then was gone. "To the death," she confirmed.

Kol placed his glass down, before leveling a look in her direction. "My money's on you, wolf girl."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley found her way back to Klaus once Kol decided to leave, saying something about enjoying himself with the nightwalkers.

She slipped back into their rooms and closed the door. The room still carried the scent of sex and sweat, but the open window had also drawn in the nightly smells from the Quarter- pipe smoke and pine.

Klaus was resting on the bed, his eyes closed. Her eyes traced over his body, which was barred for her enjoyment. When she curled up next to him, his arm circled around her shoulders and drew her close.

Klaus cracked open one blue eye. "To the death?"

Hayley leaned back. "You were listening."

Klaus shrugged. "You and Kol talk loud."

Rolling her eyes, Hayley settled her cheek against his shoulder. After a moment, she spoke again. "Are you worried?"

"No," Klaus replied honestly. "I almost feel sorry for the bastard."

"But?" she prompted.

Klaus' fingertips brushed against the crescent-shaped bite mark on her neck. He seemed to contemplate his words.

As she waited, he thought about what he wanted to say.

 _I don't know if I can stand there while he tries to kill you._

 _I don't want to lose you._

 _Don't make me fight this battle alone. There is no King without his Queen. I cannot rule alone._

"Nothing. It's only... I love you."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Author's Note: I have read all the books in the** _ **A Court of Thorns and Roses**_ **series and to anyone who read the quote at the beginning of this fic and wondered if that series is good, IT'S GOOD, GO READ IT NOW. Seriously.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Rogue Wolf

Chapter Seven: Rogue Wolf

Miles tend to blur when you're running with the wolves. Or as one.

The lone, rogue wolf ran with the speed and grace of every werewolf before her- and would only be a blur of gray and tan if spotted by a human.

When she reached a crest on top of a hill, where months ago the Hunters had stood, she felt a tremor of anticipation roll across her skin. Her eyes weren't just searching for the one who summoned her, or of her well-known mate, but of another...

 _Later_ , she reminded herself.

After all, she had a job to do.

With teeth bared in a wolfish grin, she continued down the hill, where the French Quarter sat quietly in the calm hours before dawn.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Mason sat outside the Abattor on top of an empty crate, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

 _Brooding_ , Hayley had teased him, just moments before.

He scowled, just like he had at her. When her and her mate had disappeared down the foggy streets, apparently off for a morning run, he reassured himself that he wasn't sitting alone to brood.

No, he was sitting alone to... think. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

 _Why?_ an annoying voice nagged in the back of his mind. It sounded an awful like...

"Well. Glad to see you haven't changed any of your old habits. Then again, you were always a brooder."

Mason's eyes flew open, wide with shock at the way the voice in his head suddenly came to life. When he turned to face it, he would later deny how his heart all but froze inside his chest.

Cloaked by the lingering fog and smirking, a tall, lean werewolf walked towards him. No, stalked. She stalked towards him, her large, blue eyes sliding up and down him, like a predator eyeing its prey.

Mason's hands fisted by his side. Finally, he found his voice. "Jules."

That coy smirk turned into a coy grin. Her teeth flashed white against the golden hue of her skin. Her hair was thick, tumbled, and blond that curled past her shoulders.

It was shorter than he remembered it. But it didn't stop his fingers from itching to bury themselves in it, to see if it was still warm and silky...

Mason shook his head. His eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Leaning on the wall opposite of him, Jules gave him an amused look. She saw the shock, the slight anger in his eyes. The latter, she supposed, was her fault. But there was something else that lingered, something she chose not to see. Not now.

"I was summoned by your Alpha Queen," she told him, looking away to study the quiet, deserted streets.

"Like hell you were," Mason snarled. "She would have told me."

Ignoring the biting tone, Jules pursed her lips. "She had her reasons," she said. "With what's to come."

That much, Mason was aware of. He struggled with his temper, and pushed away from the wall to pace. Grumbling irritably, he didn't notice how Jules watched him, with curved lips.

The tension was broken- or most of it- when Hayley and Klaus returned. When she shifted, Hayley grinned when she spotted the other female werewolf. "Jules," she said, walking over to offer her a hug.

Klaus, on the other hand, was eyeing Mason, who hadn't stopped his pacing, but was also eyeing the two females with something close to murder in his eyes. When the male met his gaze, Klaus merely lifted a brow. Mason swore ripely under his breath, but sat down, fixing that glare on the ground.

When Klaus turned his gaze towards Hayley, she grimaced and mouthed, _Later._

Amused, Klaus focused his attention on the wolf that his mate had summoned. "So. You're the specialist."

Jules faced Klaus, angling her chin up, studying him. "That's one thing to call me," she said, ignoring the snort that came from Mason's direction.

"And what would you call yourself?"

"In human terms?" Jules shrugged. "An spy. But I find that to be a bit dramatic."

Klaus's brow lifted again. "I see." Offering her a hand, he said, "I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

"Oh," Jules laughed, taking his hand. "I know. There's not many wolves- or the like- that don't know your name."

"And how do you know my mate?"

This time, it was Jules who lifted a brow. "Mate?" she asked, turning her gaze back to Hayley. When her eyes landed on the mating mark, barely visible by the shirt Hayley wore, she let out a rich, loud laugh. "You certainly picked an interesting one," she told Hayley, still snickering. When she managed to swallow back most of her chuckles, she answered Klaus.

"Hayley and I met through pack meetings. I'm from the northern pack, and I'm their liaison, if you will."

"Beta," Hayley corrected.

"Unofficially," Jules said, waving away the word.

"Ah," Klaus said. The one word captured everything- the reason of why Hayley called on her, and why the air was still thrumming with tension whenever Jules and Mason's eyes met.

"Why don't we go inside?" Hayley offered, picking up on her mate's thoughts.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"You look well," Jules commented some hours later, when Hayley was giving her a tour of the Abattor, with a smirk. "Your Highness."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Still haven't lost your sense of humor, I see."

"I find that without it, I'd be rather boring."

"God forbid," Hayley said with a smile. When they both settled down in the parlor, Hayley curled into a plush chair, focusing her gaze on Jules. "So, really. What have you been up to?"

To restless to sit, Jules stood in front of the fireplace. She shrugged. "This and that."

"Jules."

Exhaling sharply, the blond werewolf ran a hand through her hair. "What do you want me to say, Hayley?"

"I want you to tell me how you've been. We were friends, if you remember."

 _A million years ago_ , Jules wanted to say. But life had interfered.

Seeing and recognizing the look on Jules's face, Hayley reached out. "Jules..."

Waving her off, Jules grinned, which was forced. "So tell me about Klaus."

With an inward sigh, Hayley withdrew her hand, and began telling Jules the story of her and Klaus. But as she talked, Hayley reflected back on the years when her and Jules had first became friends...

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _ **Flashback**_

Hayley was seventeen when she first met Jules. Eve was still the interim Alpha for the Crescent Wolf Pack, and today was the day she would go to her first meeting with the other Alphas.

She was nervous, with sticky palms and wide eyes, but she kept her expression calm and cool.

When they met at the neutral grounds, at that old ranch, Jules had been the first new wolf Hayley had seen. Lanky and tan, Jules had grinned at Hayley, as if they were already friends.

"I'm with Lana," Jules said. "I'm Jules."

"Hayley. I'm with Eve."

After that, for years, their paths kept crossing. Eve had allowed Jules and Hayley to visit each other, since the peace between the packs was withstanding. And when Jules had first come to the western pack's territory, that was when she first met Mason.

Mason, who like Jules was being groomed into the pack Beta, had taken one look at her and, as the humans said, the rest was history.

Hayley had been thrilled. Jules was almost like a sister to her, and Mason was her most trusted pack mate, aside from Eve.

Then, when Hayley turned twenty, she had taken her rightful spot as Alpha. And with that, Mason chose his place beside her, as Beta.

Jealously has a tendency to fester like an open wound. When it first bubbled to the surface, Jules confronted Mason, accusing him of being in love with his Alpha. Stunned, Mason had turned away from her, unable to face her, to tell her that it wasn't Hayley that he loved, but her.

So Mason told her to go, that his duty was to his pack, and not to her. Without a backward glance, he left her alone in the woods where the northern and western pack territories met, and swore never again.

And she too, left without looking back, and returned to the northern pack with a cold, closed off heart. As time went on, Jules tried to forget about Mason, about Hayley, but fate, as it turned out, had different ideas.

Although she was never made the official Beta of the northern pack, she carried out most of the duties. Lana had a mate, who bore the official title, but in some silent and unspoken agreement, allowed Jules to continue her way with the pack.

Jules, however, was not satisfied with her duties for long. With itchy paws, she ventured out on her own, and soon discovered she had a knack for spying and for tracking. With senses as well-honed as any Hunter, Jules's reputation began to proceed her as she offered her services to any one who paid, and paid well.

It would be some time before her name crossed Hayley's path. When it did, to Hayley, it was kismet.

And so, after years of not talking to her old friend, Hayley had sent a messenger to seek Jules out, requesting her services.

Jules had nearly refused, not wanting to scratch at old woulds. But something else, something deep within, knew she was met to do this.

After all, Aiden was a jackass, and it was thanks to Damon that Jules grew up an orphan. She figured this was her chance to even the playing field.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"Wow."

Hayley blinked, then smiled. "Yeah. Wow."

Jules was now sitting, chin propped up on her fist. Her expression was thoughtful. "Hell of a story."

"Thanks," Hayley said, amused. "Happy to entertain."

Jules leaned back. Her brow furrowed, and even after all these years, Hayley recognized that look, and waited for Jules to say whatever it was that was on her mind. When she finally did, it came out softly, "And Mason?"

Hayley's hazel eyes lifted, meeting Jules's blue ones. "He hasn't so much as looked at anyone else."

A strange weight lifted off of Jules's chest, but she kept her expression set with disinterest. "I didn't come back for him," she began, feeling defensive.

"I know," Hayley said calmly.

Jules stood again, feeling that itch between her shoulder blades again, the one that told her to run, run, run...

"I came because-,"

"You don't have to tell me your reasons," Hayley interrupted, in a soft, but firm tone. "I'm just glad you're here."

Jules invisibly relaxed. This time, she reached out, taking Hayley's hand. "I missed you."

"I know," Hayley said, a smile tugging her lips. "So did I."

"So when do we get to kick Aiden on his ass?"

Hayley laughed and stood. "First things first. We are going after the Hunter."

Jules's eyes flashed wolf gold. "Damon," she snarled.

Hayley nodded, placing a hand on Jules's trembling arm. She felt the barely restrained temper. "Let's find the others. We have a lot to discuss."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	8. Tomorrow and Yesterday

Chapter Eight: Tomorrow and Yesterday

Soft strands of music played through the air, filling the parlor with a sense of calm.

Klaus sat quietly at the piano, his fingers nimbly playing the keys as his mind wandered. He thought about Jules and what her being here meant, not just because of the obvious history between her and Mason, but because of the role she would play in what was to come.

Then his thoughts turned to his mate, who he knew was sitting outside with Jules and Eve. If he listened, he could hear them reminiscing old stories, and exchanging tales of what had happened in the time they were estranged.

Klaus could all but feel his mate's feelings, the longing in her gaze when she looked at her lost friend, and understood on some level what it was like to drift away from someone due to a past mistake. He was not without his own mistakes.

He mused about how no matter what, the past had a way of finding its way into the present.

His attention was drawn away when he saw someone else walk into the room. His fingers only paused briefly over the ivory keys before they continued with their melody.

"Elijah," he said with a slight nod.

Elijah strolled in, pouring himself a glass of whiskey before sitting in the cushioned chair next to the fireplace. "What have I missed?"

Klaus' shoulder lifted and gave way, which was met by a raised brow. "It's complicated," Klaus said, shifting his gaze towards the window that lead out towards the back porch, where Hayley was.

"It's always complicated," Elijah reminded him.

Klaus' lips twitched as he ended his song, before turning on the piano bench to face his brother. He told Elijah the brief version of what was going on, and what Hayley had planned.

Elijah's expression was one of mild interest when Klaus was finished. His eyes betrayed the fact that his thoughts were not entirely here.

"Where have you been?" Klaus asked, moving to sit across from him.

"It's complicated," Elijah said, with no trance of amusement.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The years between them might as well have been an ocean. Hayley would feel every day as Jules and her exchanged stories, and the sudden lack of something that had once connected them.

Jules was more distant than Hayley remembered, and Hayley was much more self-assured than Jules remembered.

Eve sat quietly, only interjecting at times, observing the younger women with a calm, knowing look.

"All of this," Jules mused, looking around. "We're not in Colorado anymore."

 _You never came back to Colorado_ , Hayley wanted to say, but bit her tongue. "No," she agreed.

"And your mate," Jules said, a wry grin twisting her lips. "I'm going to need a moment to process that. The Summer King, dethroned not by another power, but by love."

Hayley's expression clouded over. "He wasn't _dethroned_ ," she said, mild resentment coloring her tone. "He just... became who he was meant to be, not what others made him to be."

Jules studied the defensive look on her old friend's face. "Look, whatever the case was, you stopped him from 'being what others made him to be'," she air quoted.

"You make it sound like I forced him," Hayley countered.

"Didn't you?" Jules cocked her head. "Because by the sound of it, he sure as hell wasn't going to change on his own."

"That's none of your business-,"

"Because you made it that way."

Hayley's eyes widened, before she leaned back coolly. "You left without looking back."

Jules stood, leaning against the porch railing. Her entire body was tense. "I wasn't brought here by you to rehash old grievances."

"Old grievances," Hayley repeated softly. Then her chin lifted as she stood. "No, that's not why I brought you here. It was clear why I brought you here, and if you cannot put the past behind you, then we're going to have a problem."

Jules recognized this new look in Hayley's eyes. She saw it after Hayley had won her place as Alpha of the Crescent Moon Pack. But this, _this_ was different. It was more. And for a brief moment, Jules understood why she was called the Alpha Queen.

"Fine. Consider it forgotten."

Hayley turned, keeping her back straight. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and clenched her fists. When she walked back inside, and when Klaus saw her, he was reminded of the day she came back smelling back the sea and a storm, with a cold, unfamiliar look in her eyes. It had returned, turning her eyes into cold amber, and that same unsettling feeling took hold of him as he watched his mate become someone he did not recognize.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"I never thought of you as one to hide, Mason Lockwood."

Mason cringed at the voice, like a child might when hearing their mother's voice. He glanced at Eve, who didn't seem deterred by the glare he sent her way. She merely sat down next to him, calm as always.

"I'm not hiding."

Eve smiled. "Even when you were younger, you were a poor liar."

"So are you hear to offer me some wisdom?" he asked, hating how bitter he sounded.

"No," Eve said. "Just some company. She is inside with the others."

Mason didn't have to ask who she was referring to. "I don't get why she's here."

"Yes you do," Eve said firmly. "She'll be a necessary asset."

"I'm sure she's appreciate that description."

"Jules understands what it means to adapt in the world we live in now. This is not the dark ages, where the Hunters are our enemies anymore. She'll listen to Hayley, because Hayley is the Alpha here. You'll do well to do the same."

"Has anyone ever told you that you mother us all too much?"

"You made a point to remind of me of that often once," Eve chuckled. "Before you got used to my, as you call it, wisdom."

Mason exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "So, what? Am I supposed to act like everything is all right?"

"The pain of the past is clouding yours and Hayley's judgment," Eve remarked. "What's done is done. We have to focus on tomorrow, not yesterday."

When he opened his mouth, she cut him off, placing her hand over his. "I know it still hurts. But if you allow it to distract you, more are going to be hurt, even killed. Remember who the real enemy is. It's not Jules."

Mason turned away, unable to meet her gaze. "You're right. I just..."

"I know," Eve said in a kind tone. "But there will be time yet to fix what has been broken. After."

When she left him, Mason was still stuck on that thought.

 _After._

 **Ooo0ooO**

"Are your sure about this? It won't be easy, not after killing the other one."

"Trust me. When have I ever lead you astray?"

"Trusting you would be like trusting a snake."

"I'm hurt. Now, be a good doggie and _go_."

Aiden growled at the nickname, but listened.

The streets surrounding the witch's shop were quiet and empty. All the tourists were gone, having turned in for the night. Trash fluttered down the street and a stray cat darted into an alley.

Aiden approached the shop slowly, ready to face any magical defenses that may be up. Damon crept quietly behind him.

Reaching for the knob, Aiden let our a loud yelp as the metal burned his hand. Runes glowed red before fading like embers.

"Fucking witches," the werewolf growled before he kicked the door down.

Sophie was the first to face them, and the first to fall when Damon shot her with a dart that would suppress her magic. Bonnie was next, approaching them with glowing hands and a fierce expression. She, too, fell, but not before screaming.

Damon and Aiden focused on the beaded doorway before them, and when Damon parted it, he smirked at the youngest witch that was cowering behind a large statue of Hecate.

"Hello, little witch. You're coming with us."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your patience, I know I haven't updated this story in a while. Lots going on!**

 **Please review!**


	9. A Difference in Opinions

Chapter Nine: A Difference in Opinions

Hayley sat silently, staring at nothing.

 _"She's gone," Sophie all but growled, throwing open the doors to the Abattoir, with Bonnie following close behind her._

 _"Who-," Hayley paused, noting the missing member of the small coven. She visibly stiffened._

 _"They took her- they fucking took her!"_

 _A nearby chair flung itself against the wall, splintering apart, as Sophie struggled to get a hold of her magic._

 _In an instant, Klaus was beside Hayley. His eyes were dark, serious._

 _"When?" he asked._

 _"Last night," Bonnie replied, as Sophie merely shook her head. "They used something to suppress our magic. We couldn't..."_

 _Hayley's fists clenched. Her eyes shifted to gold quickly, glowing with rage._

"Hayley."

Hayley looked up and saw Klaus standing in the doorway. "We should've protected them."

"We didn't know they would strike here, now," he told her, making his way across the room.

"But they did and-,"

She was silenced by Klaus, who placed a finger against her lips. "You mustn't blame yourself."

Hayley's shoulders slumped. "How can you be so _calm_ right now?"

Klaus's eyes were gentle. "Because you need me to be."

Reaching for her mate's hand, she used it to anchor herself as her eyes closed. "Klaus, Davina is a dangerous witch for them to possess... Her power, her visions..."

He knew what she was thinking about- the vision of her as a Hybrid. The burned cards, spelling out a death omen.

"The pack is waiting for you," he told her.

Hayley swallowed, steeling herself against the turmoil within. When she opened her eyes, they were clear.

"Let's go."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Jules leaned against a tree, watching Hayley approach with her mate by her side. She studied their movements, and noted how when one moved, so did the other. They were perfectly in sync.

Her gaze slid over to Mason, who was waiting for Hayley, arms folded across his chest.

Something constricted in her chest, and it tasted bitter on her tongue.

Years later, the doubt she had allowed to grow into jealousy seemed foolish, but eating crow was not something she did easily.

Now she stood a part from Hayley, a part from the others. A rift made by her own actions.

Jules all but shrugged those thoughts aside, her mind turning towards the task at hand.

Behind her tinted sunglasses, her eyes flashed gold as she thought about that bastard Damon.

The Hunters had killed her parents, and had nearly wiped out her pack. She had survived, like Hayley, and that had strengthened their bond.

Now, Jules wondered what it would be like to bring that bastard down, like he had to so many wolves. Her teeth bared at the thought. Her thoughts were broken when Hayley began speaking to the pack.

When Hayley addressed the witches, Jules eyed them as they moved to stand next to the Alpha. She didn't have anything against witches, but it didn't mean she trusted them.

Through some rumors, Jules had heard that Hayley went to see the small New Orleans coven often. And some wolves had whispered about visions and prophecies, all revolving around Hayley and her Hybrid mate.

Frowning, Jules crossed her arms, half-listening to what Hayley was saying about the recent abduction.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Miles away, hidden in the Pennsylvania woods, Davina cowered against a tree. Her mouth was gagged, and she watched her kidnappers with wide eyes as they argued amongst themselves.

"We need to keep moving," Aiden hissed, glaring at the rogue Hunter.

"We need to figure out where we can stash the brat, so the wolves don't come sniffing."

Aiden growled, baring his teeth. In a flash, Damon had his long sword pressed to the werewolf's throat, eyes deadly calm.

"Don't forget who is in charge here," Damon said, allowing the blade to nick Aiden's skin.

"We're equals!"

"Right," Damon said, giving him a toothy smile. "And do you really believe that?"

"We had a deal-," Aiden winced when the sword pressed deeper.

"Let's get something straight, _dog_ , you'll have your day when I'm through with all these other _pests_. If I don't kill them all first."

Aiden eyed the Hunter, but kept his mouth shut, his eyes full of loathing.

"Good boy," Damon said, sheathing the sword. "Now, go keep watch."

Davina watched as the werewolf snarled and stalked off, before her frightened gaze turned to the Hunter, who was watching her with a coy smirk.

"Don't be afraid, little witch," Damon said, crouching in front of her. "You and I are going to be friends. And friends help each other out."

Davina whimpered, closing her eyes and turning from him. She reached for her magic within, but it failed her, since she had been drugged like her sisters. Damon was consistent with keeping her magic suppressed, claiming to not want any "accidents" while they kept a low profile.

Despair tightened in her chest, and Davina wished she could howl like a wolf, and call for her pack.

 **Ooo0ooO**

A long time ago, Eve had told Hayley how werewolves would issue challenges to Alphas when they wanted to see if they could rise up to seize control of a pack. It was very rare for an Alpha to issue a challenge to a lower ranking wolf, but when it did happen, it was to an insubordinate wolf, one that needed to be put in its place.

Hayley watched Jules, who had received her instructions to deliver the challenge, then to stay in the area she found Aiden to... observe. Now, her journey would include the task to track and find Davina. When she found the witch, Hayley told her to alert Davina's sisters, and to allow the witches to handle it from there. Of course, Jules had the option to stay and help, which the werewolf agreed to, since that meant taking on Damon.

As for Aiden, he would be left for Hayley to deal with. As the highest-ranking Alpha, it would be her duty to bring him before the wolves and to have him stand for his crimes against his pack as well as hers, and finally, his crimes against the Treaty.

Jules said a brief goodbye, which did not extend to Mason, before leaving the Quarter at dusk.

Hayley stood at the edge of the forest, watching as her old friend disappeared.

Then she turned back, knowing that for now, all they could do was wait.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Aiden sat at the edge of a canyon, glaring at the rising sun.

He knew Damon was back at their camp with the witch, probably antagonizing her. He growled softly.

"Well, I see you haven't changed."

Aiden whirled, snarling, then froze. " _Jules?_ "

Smirking, Jules waggled her fingers at him. She strolled over, unfazed by his defensive stance, or his gold eyes. "I have a message for you."

"I heard you were a tracker, not some bitch messenger-,"

Whatever he would say next, he would say in the dirt, with blood trickling from his lip.

"You were always slow," Jules observed, flexing her hand. "And a bigger bitch than me."

Aiden stood, ready to attack, but stopped when he saw the eager, daring look in her eyes.

"So, as I was saying," Jules continued. "You and your new... _associate_ have been causing some trouble. Your Alpha has issued a challenge to you, and a summons to come to New Orleans, if you think you are wolf enough to take her on."

"That bitch-,"

Aiden found himself face down in the dirt, with Jules pressing her knee into his back, her claws on his throat.

"You need to use your _nice_ words when addressing _your Alpha_ , you pathetic excuse for a wolf," Jules snarled.

Aiden struggled. against her hold. "I'll fucking fight her- I'm meant to be Alpha! It's my birthright!"

Jules released him, brushing the dust off her hands, looking down at him in disgust. "You keep thinking that. As for that Hunter friend of yours-,"

"He's _not_ my friend!" Aiden yelled, standing.

"Oh?" Jules asked, raising a brow. "That's not what I hear- but then again, I hear you're his little dog."

Aiden snarled, but didn't attack. "Let's just say we have a difference in opinions now."

"Tsk, tsk... You betray your pack, now you're ready to betray your partner in crime? Do you think he's going to stand by and let that happen?"

"He doesn't scare me!"

"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought," Jules snapped. "But no matter, he'll be dealt with. For now, run along to the French Quarter, Aiden. Your Alpha is waiting for you."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


End file.
